Just Cheesy
by True Blue 123
Summary: Nagihiko has been trying to make Rima talk to him for months, watch as Nagihiko use cheesy pick up lines to make her talk to him.


**I do not own Shugo Chara**

* * *

><p>Rima has been ignoring Nagihiko for a few months ever since he and Saaya started dating.<p>

After a while, the gang discovered that Saaya threatened Nagihiko to date her, if he didn't,

she would post a picture of him dressed as Nadeshiko at face book.

The 2 broke off after Rima and Amu somehow successfully took a picture of Saaya in the

morning which was absolutely terrifying,

then blacked mailed her saying that they'll post it on face book.

"Rima," Nagihiko stared at the blonde girl who kept ignoring him.

Nagihiko followed Rima out the class room.

"RI~ma~"

"Come on Rima,"

"Why won't you talk to me?"

Nagihiko finally stopped his rambling as Rima stormed in to the girl's bathroom.

* * *

><p>He waited outside for her to come out, when she came out,<p>

She was already running at full speed.

"You can't out run me!" Nagihiko laughed as he chased after the petite girl.

Finally, the two stopped when the bell rang indicating recess was over.

The 2 walked back to their class with Nagihiko trying to talk to Rima...

and Rima trying to run away from him.

* * *

><p>~After class~<p>

"Rima, do you want to walk to the guardian meeting together?"

Rima ignored him and walked straight to the green house.

When Nagihiko noticed that just by trying to make a conversation wasn't going to work,

He decided that he'll make a terrible conversation; the most cheesiest he could imagine.

"Rima! Is there something wrong with my eyes? I can't seem to take them off of you!"

Rima flinched.

"Your father must be an alien because you're out of this world!"

Rima finally turned to face him.

"Yeah! I'm from planet shut-the-hell-up!"

Nagihiko smirked, this was working.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet…I would put U and I together!"

Now everyone was watching in amusement as Rima tried her best to remove her horrified expression.

"Really? Cause I would put D-I-E together!"

_This is fun, this is very fun._

"If you held 11 roses and looked in the mirror, you would see 12 beautiful things!"

Rima stared at Nagihiko in disbelief.

"If you looked in the mirror, it would crack!"

Amu giggled.

"What's you're sign?"

"Do not enter,"

Rima was actually doing a pretty good job at talking back at those cheesy pick up lines.

"I need a band aid because I hurt my knee when I fell for you,"

"I need a band aid because my eyes burned when I saw you,"

Kukai chuckled as he took out his phone and started video taping them.

"You're house or mine," Nagihiko winked.

"Both, you go to yours, I'll go to mine!"

Ikuto came down from the top of the green house, "What's girly boy and midget doing?"

Amu explained to him and he smirked and took out a phone to contact someone.

"Hershey makes millions of kisses every day but I just want one,"

Rima was wordless.

"Kiss me if I'm wrong but isn't your name Scooby doo?"

Rima's mouth dropped open but she kept a strong front and closed her mouth.

"Yes, I see and play with ghosts every day!"

Utau came in the garden but the two was way too busy to notice.

Everyone greeted her except for Rima and Nagihiko.

"Can I borrow your library card?"

"…Why?"

Nagihiko smirked and Rima got ready to think of a witty come back.

"So I can check you out,"

Rima was wordless, who knew Nagihiko could be so cheesy?

"Sorry, my card is expired for purple haired cross dressers!"

Ikuto whistled, "Burn,"

"Falling for you would be a short trip,"

"…..Falling for you would take years!"

_Defiantly losing my touch now, _Rima thought.

"You don't need car keys to drive me crazy,"

"…You're right, because you are already crazy!"

Nagihiko smiled, he was winning, and he just needed the final blow.

"Can I borrow a quarter?"

"…why?"

"I need to call my mom and tell her that I just met the girl of my dreams,"

Rima's mouth dropped open and stayed that way, Nagihiko had won.

Kukai stood up to congratulate Nagihiko but Utau stopped him.

"I don't think he is done, not yet."

Nagihiko smiled.

"Rima,"

Rima closed her mouth, whatever he was going to say, she was ready for it.

"What,"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Amu and Yaya squealed out loud.

Rima blushed and Nagihiko just kept smiling like he knew the answer already.

The petite girl just stood up and walked out the garden leaving everyone dumbfounded.

Nagihiko was the first one to recover so he chased after her.

"You didn't tell me your answer yet,"

Rima smiled and pecked him lightly on the lips, "That's my answer, and my name isn't Scooby Doo,"

She walked into her parent's car leaving a bright red Nagihiko.

"Rima, why were you so late?" Her mother questioned her.

"I had a long conversation with the cheesiest person in the world," She said simply.

_But he is mine now._


End file.
